


There is no me without you Olivia

by zeusfluff



Series: Shifting Realities [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is no me without you sweetheart.” Peter’s words to Olivia as he kneels down on one knee and asks her to marry him.  *Written January 2010.* 1st story in the 'Reality' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There is no me without you Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. I'm just borrowing them.

June 12th, 2010 8:35 a.m.

 

My phone rang off to the side of my bed somewhere. I had been having the most wonderful dream. Peter being the center of it. For five months Peter and I have been testing the boundaries of our relationship. We spent too many candle-lit dinners to count on one hand, and it wasn’t a bad thing either. I smiled at the caller id on my phone. Peter. I cleared my throat and answered it.

“Morning Peter. You know I was just having a dream about you...”

I heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line. Peter seemed to be in a very good mood, more so than usual. His voice on the other end was soothing to my soul, and I welcomed it with every ounce in my body.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me Liv? We can talk over a breakfast of omelets with green onions and diced peppers in them, strong coffee and some strawberries and whipped cream. After breakfast, I have a surprise for you...”

A surprise? For me? A smile spread across my face and never left it as I hung up the phone with Peter. I’d be to his house in less than twenty-five minutes. I could practically smell those omelets now. Mmm. Maybe some sausage and eggs and bacon to go on the side? Good heavens I was hungry! I quickly set my phone down on the bed and went over to the closet to find just what I wanted to wear this morning. Opening it, I fumbled through the contents, letting my mood decide what best to wear. I decided on a simple pair of gray slacks that I normally wore for work, and a white blouse. Though these were my work clothes and it was Saturday, I wanted to look nice for the occasion knowing full well that Peter would have candles lit no matter what kind of meal it was. Just to make it a little more romantic. I laughed at the thought and got dressed as quickly as I could. I ran a brush through my hair and gathered my keys from the table by the front door. 

Once I was in the car, I turned the radio on, trying to find something wonderful to listen to. I had a good feeling about today that something good was going to happen amidst all that’s gone on in the past five months. Peter's house was only 15 minutes away. I shut the car off and exited the car, making my way towards the house. Before I could even knock on the front door, it opened to reveal Peter who was dressed in a white polo with a green vest over the top and dark pants with a belt. Well, someone dressed for the occasion. I felt very generous this morning, so I leaned in and pulled Peter in for a kiss. When we pulled away and went inside, Peter’s eyes seemed to be dancing with excitement. 

“Well good morning to you too beautiful. Mmm... Did you use that strawberry mouthwash again? Cause you taste good...”

I playfully gave Peter’s arm a good smacking just for good measure. I looked around for Walter wondering where he might be, but maybe that was best to be left alone for now. As we entered the kitchen, my nostrils were hit with an aroma of so many good things to eat. My eyes widened as I saw a big stack of pancakes, plate of bacon, a few omelets, sausage and various other assortments of breakfast foods including some fresh fruit. I took a seat at the kitchen table and waited as Peter served me my breakfast. I began to protest.

“You know Peter; I could’ve gotten my own breakfast. You didn’t have to do this for me...”

Peter’s smile only grew more as he finished placing my plate in front of me with an omelet, three sausage links, two pieces of bacon, and a handful of strawberries my favorites kind of fruit. We ate in silence, giving each other playful glances back and forth before we were finished. Peter, being a good host, asked if I wanted more.

“Would you like some more Liv? Because if you do, there is still plenty...”

I shook my head no and waited for a moment to see who would make the next move. I looked at Peter semi-confused as he came over to my side of the table suddenly. Curious, I asked what he was doing.

“Peter, what are you doing?”

He only smiled more at me, and getting down on one knee he pulled a ring box from his pants pocket. Opening it, he gave me his answer. 

“Olivia Dunham, would you do the honor of becoming my wife? Because honestly, there is no me without you sweetheart. I would rather spend my life with you than any other woman on this planet. So, will you marry me?”

I was speechless. He’d actually asked me to marry him! I took a drink of water or two before answering him. I nodded my head slowly, tears ready to come down the floodgates. 

“Yes... I will...”

With my answer, he quickly slipped the ring over my ring finger on my right hand. Wow, it was beautiful. He must have spent a fortune on this ring! For good measure, he kissed my hand. After he was done doing that, he pulled me up from the table and got behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed it. I welcomed it with all my being. 

A/N: I realize this was written 5 years ago now. So how does it fair? I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fringe characters not mine.

June 17th, 2010 5:30 p.m.

Moving things from my apartment to Peter and Walter’s house was time consuming, but well worth it. As we finally got the last box into the house and set it down on the hallway floor, I looked around at all the boxes that I had marked for which rooms they’d go in. As I was looking through one of my boxes, I felt Peter’s arms snake around my waist protectively. I felt his warm breath against my left ear. I swatted at Peter’s head playfully and giggled a little as he bit my ear in a loving but yet sexual gesture. 

“...That is a preview of tonight’s dessert. Hope you’re hungry. I meant the steaks that I’m cooking...”

I only looked over my shoulder and into Peter’s eyes. I burst out laughing. I knew exactly what my future husband was thinking. He was going to get a surprise himself later. Walter came down the stairs as he heard the both of us laughing. 

“You two love birds getting it on already? Wouldn’t you like to go somewhere more private for that? Hmm?”

Peter and I broke out of our embrace and stared at Walter. Boy did he know how to really ruin the mood. I sighed, maybe after dinner I would get my mood back. I gave Peter a knowing look telling him with my eyes: ‘We’ll continue this later’. I snaked my left hand into his and walked into the kitchen with him. I let go of him and took a fry pan out of the cupboard. I then took some cooking spray from the cupboard up above my head, taking the cap off and spraying a generous amount into the pan. The steaks, already sitting out because they had been defrosting all day long, I put the biggest one in the pan first. Turning the burner under the pan on to medium and let it cook slowly. Peter once more snaked his arms around my waist. I was distracted though, and could only think of cooking the food. 

“You know Liv, I’ve been thinking about the future for the past two days. I cannot wait to start a family with you.”

I smiled to myself. Oh there would be plenty of time for that. Walter must be pushing this on us. He’d just have to wait. We still had a wedding to plan. I took a pair of tongs and turned it over, making sure it was brown. Peter distracted me by taking the tongs out of my hands. 

“Hey! You know you cooked dinner last night, I think you deserve some of my cooking thank you very much.”

Walter stepped between the two of us. He knew what was coming. I sighed frustrated. Why were we arguing over something as stupid as cooking dinner? 

“Now son, agent Dunham. A lovers’ quarrel isn’t the way to solve this problem. The two of you should work this out.”

I sighed, for once Walter was right. I gave Peter an apologetic look and let him put the second steak onto the frying pan. We couldn’t always do it our way all the time. We worked as a team now. 

“I’m sorry Peter. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. It’s just, you’ve been doing so much for me already, and it’s my turn to cook for you. We take turns with this from now on okay?”

Peter liked the idea of cooking for me all the time better than the alternative I had just given him. He finally conceded and nodded his head in agreement. We both had to work together on this. He kissed the back of my neck and apologized.

“I’m sorry too... I guess it’s just all the stress of moving all your stuff into the house. Well, we’ll have a nice dinner tonight and finish unpacking those pesky boxes tomorrow okay?” 

I nodded my head and finished cooking the first steak. Bringing a plate down from the cupboard, I placed the hot steak onto it. I guess we could have put these on the barbeque too. Now we’ve just made the house really hot... We had no air conditioning in the house so we had all the fans going.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10:30 p.m. 

It was too hot to do anything but lie in bed. Peter and I had been playing footsy with each other all throughout dinner. Peter had pulled the sheets over him and I both. I shoved them off though, because it was making me uncomfortable. Too hot for that... He looked over at me with a pout on his face and a puppy-dog look. He was begging me, but it honestly was just too damn hot for sex. 

“Of all nights Peter, you chose the hottest night in the history of Boston for a little sex? How about we just stick to making out. It’s just too damn hot for everything else... And why do you need to cover us with the sheets? It’s too hot for that...”

Peter pulled me in for a kiss. Either the temperature was rising in here or it was me because I felt like I was on fire... Peter wasn’t helping the situation either...

To Be Continued...


	3. Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

August 1st, 2010 

There was still so much to do before the wedding and today I was 

looking for the perfect wedding dress. Peter and I had decided to go 

together, but he could not see me with my wedding dress. So Rachel 

had agreed to go with me and brought Ella along with her to help 

pick the dress. Peter had gone into the men’s formal wear store just 

next door to pick out a nice tux and some dress shoes. Browsing 

over the many different kinds of wedding dresses, Ella was helping me 

pick the best one. 

“What about this one Aunt Liv? I like the sparkly things on this one! 

It would make you look beautiful! Pleassssse pick this one!”

Rachel and I both laughed at Ella’s childish remark about the dress. I 

looked at it admiringly, but unfortunately it was way too big for me. 

I don’t wear a size nine... I picked through the dresses on the rack 

trying to find one my size. I was lucky to find one my size. Aha! A 

size 2! I immediately plucked it from the rack and found the closest 

dressing room that was open. I went into the dressing room to try on 

the dress. I couldn’t seem to zip up the back for some reason... Ella 

and Rachel were standing outside the dressing room. I suddenly 

heard Peter’s voice just outside.

“Is Liv in there trying on a dress?”

I opened the door slightly only to pop my head out to ask Rachel to 

come in. I’d have to have her help me zip up the back for me.

“Uh Rach, could you help me zip up the back of this dress? I can’t 

get it zipped completely...”

Rachel smiled at me and had Ella stay with Peter while she came 

into the dressing room with me. I stood in front of the mirror and 

admired myself in front of it for a moment. I was going to have to 

suck it in if I wanted to get myself into this dress! I could hear 

Rachel desperately trying to get the zipper to the top of the dress.

“Come on Liv! Suck it in! I know you fit in a size two!”

I know I did too.

“I know I fit in a size two Rach. I might have gained a couple of 

pounds over the past three weeks, okay five... But you have to 

know this; Peter makes a mean pasta rigatoni with mushrooms... I 

can’t seem to get enough of the stuff...”

Finally, with a little wiggling around, I managed to get the zipper up 

completely. It didn’t look so bad. I sat in front of the mirror and 

smoothed out the beautiful dress I had on. Rachel was still eyeing me 

even after I told her the story about Peter’s cooking. 

“That is the most perfect dress I have ever seen on you Liv. Now 

are you sure there isn’t anything you aren’t telling me?”

I hated when Rachel dug to find out what I was hiding or what I 

wasn’t. What I couldn’t tell her was that what I was hiding was 

classified top-secret government information. It would be a felony. I 

turned to Rachel seriously for a moment.

“Rachel, I wish I could tell you what’s going on, but that’s classified 

top-secret government information. Some case Peter and I are working on. 

It would be a....”

Rachel seemed to finish my sentence for me. She knew exactly what 

I was going to say even before said it. 

“...yes a felony I know. As I’ve said before, you have a crazy job. 

So, changing the subject back to the dress, are you going to buy this 

amazing looking dress? Or are we going to keep looking? We still 

need to find Ella’s flower girl dress.”

I nodded my head and had Rachel unzip me just far enough so that I 

could take it off. I shooed her out of the dressing room so that I 

could undress. I took it off and looked at the price tag after I had 

gotten dressed. Hmm $800? Could Peter and I afford that? I stuck 

my head out of the dressing room and motioned for Peter to come 

towards the door. 

“Peter come here. Do we have enough money for my wedding 

dress? Because it’s $800.”

Peter nodded his head with a smile. Wow, the money he was willing 

to spend on the woman he loved... There had been another one I 

had been looking at that was just as beautiful, but it was also $4,000. 

That was a bit steep for a dress that I wasn’t likely to wear again. 

“For you, I’d be willing to get you the dress of your dreams. But 

handmade by a personal tailor... That’s how much I love you...”

I smiled at Peter and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Was that my 

mouthwash I smelled on his breath? It tasted good... I pulled away, 

making him turn around so that Rachel could take my dress from 

me. 

“Rachel take this. And here, take my credit card. Make sure that 

Peter doesn’t see this.”

Rachel only nodded her head giggling at me. I shook my head 

coming out of the dressing room. Peter looked at me with sparkling 

eyes. I laced my hand between his and we went over to the 

children’s section to find Ella’s flower girl dress. Another woman 

next to us, who was also looking for a little girl's dress looked at us 

and smiled.

“Oh! What a darling little family you have here! Your daughter is 

adorable!”

Peter and I looked at each other. Ella was my niece. How could she 

possibly look like me? Though I’ve heard that from people, as 

strange as it may seem... We shook our heads and laughed a little. 

Peter spoke for me, saving me from the embarrassment. 

“Actually this is our niece.”

The woman walked away with some random dress looking very 

embarrassed. Ella was picking through all the different dresses on the 

rack in front of her. When she found the dress that she wanted she 

tugged on my shirt.

“Aunt Liv, could you reach this dress for me? I’m too short!”

I ruffled Ella’s hair a bit and took the dress down so that she could 

look at it. We quickly took it over to the dressing room so that she 

could try it on. Once I helped her put it on, we looked at it in the 

mirror. I heard a knock on the door, and then Peter’s voice.

“So, does the dress fit you Ella?”

I opened up the door and Ella walked out showing her dress off to 

Peter. Peter clapped his hands and gave Ella a thumbs up. 

“How do you like my dress Uncle Peter?”

Uncle Peter? Ella was already calling Peter ‘uncle’? I’d have to 

have a talk with him about that later. I smiled at Ella and the cute 

little lavender dress she had on. It was perfect because Lavender was 

what I had chosen for the bridesmaids. A couple of friends from 

college were going to be my bridesmaids. Rachel was my maid of 

honor. Peter’s voice interrupted my thoughts.

“I think that dress looks absolutely beautiful on you Ella. Don’t you 

think Liv?”

Ella giggled and looked at me for approval. I nodded my head and 

Ella went skipping back into the dressing room. I helped her out of 

the dress and looked at the price tag. $65.00. Okay not a bad price 

for a flower girl dress. I’ve seen some that are much more expensive 

than that. Rest assured... When we were out of the dressing room, 

we waited for Rachel to come back from the service counter up 

front, where the line seemed to be snaking around one of the display 

tables up front. As soon as Rachel got to us, she handed me the bag 

with my wedding dress in it. Peter tried his best to look in the bag to 

see it. I slapped his hands playfully.

“No peeking Peter... You can’t see me in this until our wedding 

day.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:35 p.m.

“Peter I think we should have white lilies line the church don’t you?”

I took off my reading glasses for a moment and rubbed my tired 

eyes. Peter and I had been looking through a flower catalogue to 

figure out just what kind of flowers we wanted to line the church for 

our wedding. I think our bed is a bit distracting for Peter, since we 

were sitting on top of it looking through the catalogue. I tried to 

brush his mouth away from the back of my neck when he kissed it 

several times with my hand.

“Peter focus please.”

Peter only smirked at me and shook his head no kissing my neck 

more. I tried ignoring him as his arms wrapped around my waist. 

“How can I focus when I have such a beautiful woman sitting in 

front of me? My future wife no less?”

Peter was trying his best to flatter me, but it wasn’t working, all it 

was doing was frustrating the hell out of me. I was trying to get 

things organized and he had other things on his mind... Not that I 

didn’t enjoy them, it’s just we needed to get these things done... Our 

wedding was only a month away now... 

“Peter no time for fun right now, this (points down to flower 

catalogue) is what we need to be focusing on.”

Peter pouted and reluctantly turned back to the flower catalogue and 

decided on the white lilies. I smiled triumphantly. White lilies it was. 

Now we had all we had to do was get these wedding invitations out 

and make sure that we had enough tables for ours guests and enough 

food, but I don’t think that’ll be a problem... 

“Okay, flowers are checked off the list. Food is checked off... 

Mailing the invitations out in tomorrows mail... I think that about 

covers it for tonight... How about a walk in the park? Alone?”

I could tell Peter liked the idea, because he was off the bed faster 

than I could get to the bedroom door. 

To Be Continued...


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters.

September 2nd, 2010 11:35 a.m.

I smiled at myself in the mirror as I admired my wedding 

dress one last time. My hair was pinned up and curled with a 

headband made of lilies. They smelled wonderful. One of my best 

friends from college, Ann Wintlock helped attach my veil to my 

headband. Before I pulled my veil over my face, Ann looked at me 

and smiled. 

“Who would’ve thought out of the three of us, you are the first to 

get married? I feel like an old spinster now...”

I smiled at Ann some more and hugged her. She didn’t have 

to feel like an old spinster just because she wasn’t getting married. 

She’d meet a man and fall in love; it was all by time... 

“Believe me Ann; you’ll meet the man of your dreams. I didn’t 

notice it was the man I worked with until I began to fall in love with 

him. I guess I didn’t pay much attention to my heart at the time. But 

today, I’m marrying the man I absolutely love. Don’t worry Ann, 

you’ll find the perfect man. I know you will, you’ve never had 

trouble with finding a guy.”

She smiled and walked out of the room, and in came 

Broyles. It seemed strange to me that my boss was the one who was 

giving me away. But my father was gone and so was my mother. I 

had no one to give me away. Broyles was the only logical choice. He 

smiled at me and spoke.

“You look beautiful Dunham. Bishop had better not hurt you, or I’ll 

come after him. You know I wish you nothing but happiness.”

Broyles took me by the arm and lead me out into the 

hallway and I pulled my veil over my face so that it was fully 

covered. I was behind Ella and my bridesmaids were behind me. 

Rachel was in back. As we reached the entrance of the church the 

wedding music queued and Ella walked between the pews placing 

flower petals on the ground, she was quick to reach the front of the 

church and stood up by Peter. Meanwhile, Broyles escorted me 

down the aisle, and I heard many of the guests gasp at me. Our 

wedding was small so the large church wasn’t filled. There were only 

about twenty people here. Peter and I had agreed to have a small 

wedding. I finally got up to the front and Broyles let go of my arm. I 

could feel Peter staring at me through my veil. I smiled to myself as I 

heard the priest in front of us speak.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of our 

heavenly father. We are here to celebrate the union of this man and 

this woman in holy matrimony. Do you Peter Bishop, take this 

woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, cherish, and to hold 

for as long as you both shall live”?

Peter nodded his head yes and smiled at me.

“I do.”

I listened as the priest directed his next sentence at me. I 

could feel myself turn red. But I refused to be embarrassed. I stood 

my ground.

“And do you Olivia Dunham take this man to be your lawfully 

wedded husband, through sickness and health for as long as you 

both shall live”?

Of course I did. I stand by that man until the day I died. But 

he was also my protection against harm. I spoke up.

“I do.”

Peter had pulled my veil back and was staring into my eyes. 

Peter and I were now staring at each other. We both heard the priest 

say the last sentence. This was going to seal our fate forever. I was 

ready and so was Peter. We were ready to begin our journey 

together. We listened still.

“Then by the power vested by me, I now pronounce you husband 

and wife. You may now kiss the bride”.

I smiled as Peter leaned in and kissed me. I was ignoring 

everything. I pulled away. I was so happy. This was the happiest day 

in my entire life, and it was only just beginning. For today was the 

first day I had become Mrs. Olivia Bishop. It would take a while to 

get used to. 

To Be Continued...


	5. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. Or the song.

September 5th, 2010 9:35 p.m.

Outside the Mermaid bed and breakfast

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico

It was getting late and Peter and I needed to find a place to 

stay. Renting a car hadn’t been the wisest idea... From Guadalajara, 

the capital of this state, to La Laja we had to get out of the car 

several times to either push the car out of the large potholes in the 

dirt road or push the car over the enormous speed bumps... Those 

large speed bumps, La Laja has... Peter had chosen a nice bed and 

breakfast, the one we stand in front of right now... It’s a cute little 

bed and breakfast, which I think the bottom floor is only the hotel. 

We smiled at each other as we went in. Ringing the bell Peter spoke, 

surprising me.

“¿Hola? ¿Cualquiera aquí?”

(Hello? Is there anyone here?)

A woman who must have been well into her seventies came 

up to the counter, and as she did, her eyes widened when she saw 

Peter. Okay, what was going on? How did this woman know Peter? 

She got tears in her eyes as she spoke to Peter.

“¿Peter Bishop? Hace años hijo… Comó estás hmm? ¿Y quién es 

esta hermosa mujer?”

(It has been year’s son... How are you hmm? And who is this 

beautiful woman?)

Peter smiled more as the woman pulled him into a hug... 

They seemed to know each other... 

“Estoy bien Doña Márquez. Esta es mi esposa Olivia. ¿Hay 

cualquier cuarto disponible?”

(I’m fine Doña Marquez. This is my wife Olivia. Are any rooms 

available?) 

The old woman nodded her head at the both of us and led 

us to a room in the very back. When she unlocked the door she 

pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I didn’t know what to do, 

so I hugged her back. 

“Bienvenido a la familia hija... Disfrute de su luna de miel.”

(Welcome to the family sweetie… Enjoy your honeymoon.) 

With that Doña Marquez closed the door behind us, leaving 

us to unpack our clothes and set them into the drawers… I whirled 

on my heels to face Peter who still had a huge smile plastered all 

over his face. 

“Okay, let’s just get this out in the open Peter. How do you know 

that woman? And why did she say welcome to the family?”

Peter laughed at my overreaction to all of this. He put his 

suitcase down and came over behind me and wrapped his arms 

around my waist kissing the back of my neck gently. I let my tense 

muscles relax. 

“Well let’s just say when the mafia was after me, the people of this 

town gave me a safe haven. I lived here for almost three years... 

They became my family. I learned to blend in, made myself out as a 

man who ground corn into corn tortillas everyday for nearly three 

years. If you had seen me a few years ago, you wouldn’t have 

noticed it was even me I was so dark...”

I accepted Peter’s explanation; I mean it makes sense with 

everything he’s been through. Peter smirked at me; he had an idea 

running through his head I could tell. I let him kiss the back of my 

neck more and asked what he was thinking.

“What’s on your mind Peter?”

He led me out the door to our room and closed it. When we 

got outside Peter told me what was on his mind. 

“I’ve got a perfect idea. There is a dance hall down the street. It’s 

called El Fuego. They give unlimited tequila shots for three cents in 

American money... And I’m going to teach you a new dance... Much 

different from one’s you are used to though... Let’s go...”

Peter and I walked down the street hand in hand and walked 

into the dance hall where what sounded like loud country music was 

playing. More than twenty couples were on the dance floor dancing 

very close to each other. He led me over to the bar. The bar tender 

was wearing a cowboy hat, much like all the men in this dance hall 

were. 

“Dos tequilas por favor Ale. Una por mi marida, y una por mí. 

Gracias.”

(Two tequilas please. One for my wife and one for me. Thanks.)

The man nodded at Peter and tipped his hat at me. A sign of respect 

I guess. I blushed a little. When the bar tender came back with the 

shots I downed mine before Peter could down his. It wasn’t until my 

fifth shot of tequila that Peter had pulled me onto the dance floor. 

We had to yell just to hear each other. 

“If you wanna dance Liv, you’ll have to get real close like this.”

Peter pulled me closer to him. I hadn’t taken the time to notice a 

banner behind the live band that was playing that represented them. 

Los Bukis... I laughed out loud when I saw a pair of cowboy boots 

on his feet. Where had he gotten those at? I laughed more when I 

saw a cowboy hat on his head... 

“Where did you get the boots and the hat Peter?”

Peter only smirked at me and kept dancing. He was trying very hard 

to fit in. This was actually very fun. The music wasn’t all that bad, 

catchy in a way. 

“The cowboy boots I got when I was here the last time. The hat was 

given to me, courtesy of Ale the bar tender giving us the drinks... We 

should come tomorrow... They hold dances every night here, and all 

the tequila you can hold down...”

The music kept playing and most of the couples were singing with it. 

I was surprised that Peter knew the words... 

“Cuando creí que había encontrado el amor

cuando me enamore de ti...

(When I believed that I had found the love of my life when I fell in 

love with you...)

Well this had to be the best night ever… Drinks and dancing, and in 

a beautiful town in the countryside. To me the countryside with the 

most spectacular views of hills and mountains I had ever seen…, at 

the moment, this was Paradise… Peter couldn’t have picked a better 

place for a honeymoon. 

“I know this song Liv because it was the song they played in this 

very dance hall the night before I left...”

He pulled in for a kiss and we kept dancing... It was nice dancing 

real close like this, it made me feel like Peter and I were one... I 

smiled to myself as he sang the words to me in my ear one more 

time.

“Cuando crei que habia encontrado el amor, cuando me enamore de 

ti. I love you Liv…”

 

We pulled in for a kiss one more time and then kept dancing… Now 

it was time for a beer… We’d have a massive hangover in the 

morning...

The End


End file.
